


The Nekoma Team Council

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, and so the Council was formed, here is their latest reunion, the Nekomatas love their captain to pieces really, they just wish he could resist his urges to unnecessarily annoy people, this is a pointless drabble, to fulfill the team's need to whine about their captain doing something ridiculous again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the "Oh my god, Yaku-san, how do we deal with this" help group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nekoma Team Council

Their captain, the Nekoma Team Council has decided, is a very good captain indeed. He's responsible, caring and pretty smart, and a first-class middle-blocker. All excellent qualities, and so he's a great captain. They love him, really. They just wish he wasn't so...

"He just can't resist provocation." Yaku Morisuke, Most Voted for President of the Team Council But No Way Am I Presiding Over Something This Ridiculous You Little Shits, declares with a scowl. He crosses his arms over his chest and clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Or temptation. That thing with Bokuto got completely out of hand last weekend."

"..." Kozume Kenma, self-appointed Treasurer of the Council, remains pointedly quiet at that, letting the happy music of whatever game he's playing fill the silence instead.

"Maybe we should talk to Kai-senpai. He's the vice-captain, he'd definitely know what to do, right?" Fukunaga, Lowly Commoner Rank 1, throws in hopefully into the thought-filled pause in the conversation. Shibayama, Lowly Commoner, also Rank 1, nods earnestly in agreement.

"I think if he did, he would already have done it." Haiba Lev, Lowly Commoner Rank 3, says with perhaps too much acid in his tone. This is confirmed when Fukunaga narrows his eyes at him and Yaku-san slaps the back of his head impatiently with a hissed, "RESPECT, LEV, what am I always telling you!"

"Maybe we could just try... keeping an eye on him so we can stop it before the whole thing even starts?" Inuoka Sou, Vice-President of the Nekoma Team Council, comments thoughtfully. "Think that would work?" he asks their Most Voted for President.

"That's a great idea, Inuoka!" Taketora Yamamoto, the forcefully-appointed Vice-President Helper, roars with a cheerful laugh, and punches Inuoka's back playfully in congratulations. "I say we go with that!"

"Yes, because we have so many other ideas to choose from... but let's take a vote anyway." comes the resentful mutter from the Lowly Commoner Rank 3, from somewhere around their feet.

Yaku-san sighs. "Let's just... whatever. I'll talk to Kai. And if you can, keep an eye on Kuroo. And at least _try_ to say something to stop him. I'm talking to you, Kenma."

"Hmm." is the reply of the clearly deeply-invested setter.

"Why do I do this to myself."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Kuroo has no idea about the Council. Kai-san does. Kai-san thinks it's _hilarious_.
> 
> Please point out any mistakes you see. 
> 
> Also: [***](http://volleyball-crow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
